


Smash Bros Presents: Mansion of Despair

by Skittlethrill



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlethrill/pseuds/Skittlethrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falco has found himself on his way to a game show. Unfortunately for Falco, game show now translates to "killing show".</p><p>Will you fight tooth and nail for your survival? Or will you succumb to the mind games?</p><p>At the end of the day, just make sure you're not six feet under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Part 1: Breathing Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco passes out and wakes up in a whole new world.

**< A/N This fic now has music prompts, heralded like below. Beware of spoilers, and remember that the tracks used are from Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa 2, Danganronpa A:E, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hopes Peak Academy and New Danganronpa V3.>**

 

**♫ NEW DANGANRONPA V3 OST: Opening ♫**

 

* * *

 

**SMASH BROS. PRESENTS:**

**MANSION OF DESPAIR**

* * *

 

**♫ DR:AE OST: Chapter Title♫**

 

**PROLOGUE: BETTER RUN BETTER RUN/faster than my bullet  
**

**♫ New Danganronpa V3 OST: Wonderful Story ♫**

 

Falco banged against the door in desperation. “Someone help me!” he screamed as the train continued moving. Gas was beginning to spread throughout the cabin and it was getting into his lungs. The sweet smell was intoxicating and Falco was beginning to get drowsy. The emergency brake didn’t work. The doors wouldn’t open.

Eventually, the gas had reduced Falco’s pounds to lame taps as the scenery of Corneria sped by.  Falco collapsed against a counter. The air was getting too thick to breathe and Falco was not in the mood for dying.

Unknown to him, 15 other people were suffering the same fate as he did.

Eventually, sleep overcame him like a tidal wave.

* * *

**♫ SDR2 OST: Beautiful Ruin-16bit ♫**

_Falco picked the letter up off of his bed in the Great Fox. What was this? It was an envelope with a red sticker on it. Falco opened it, and a letter fell out._

 

_“Dear Falco Lombardi,_

_We are pleased to announce that you, along with 15 other contestants from across the universes of the Smash Brothers, have been chosen to compete in the upcoming reality TV show called “Super Smash Brothers”._

_In Super Smash Brothers, your interactions will be recorded and you will be given activities to do. Due to your popularity on Corneria, we have chosen you as a viable cast member. We expect this will lead to countless numbers of views. Please report to Platform 85 of Corneria Transportation Hub at 2000 hours to meet the host and discuss any concerns on your way to the hosting site. Be ready to encounter different specie_

_Finally, to make you more recognizable, we have awarded you the title of “Super Smash Level Ace Pilot”._

_We sincerely hope for your arrival. Attached to this letter are photos of the 16 other contestants._

_M.H”_

_Falco studied the photos. There were 15 photos, each with a name on the back. Snake, Samus, Rosalina, Robin, Captain Falcon, Shulk, King Dedede, Pit, Lucario, Sonic, Ryu, Little Mac,Link, Diddy Kong, Wii Fit Trainer and Megaman’s faces flashed by._

_At the time stated on the envelope, Falco walked past crowds of civilians to the platform where a silver train was waiting. The doors opened, and Falco slipped inside, expecting the host. Instead, the doors immediately shut and the train began moving. White gas began pouring through from the vents._

__

* * *

**♫ New Danganronpa V3 OST: Nightmare in the Locker ♫**

_Hello? Can you hear me?_

Falco was lying down on the floor. Opening his eyes, he saw Lucario, a blue and black dog-like person.

“Uh...yeah?” he answered.

“Good, you’re awake. Now come.” Lucario stood up, and began walking out of the room. Falco noticed that he was now in a classroom.

“Why am I in a classroom?” asked Falco.

Lucario slid the doors open. “Welcome to Smash Mansion.”

* * *

Introduced Contestants:

Falco

Lucario

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fitting song: Pumped up Kicks- Foster the People


	2. Prologue Part 2: Heated Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco makes a horrible mistake, and throws up.

**♫ New Danganronpa V3 OST: Cool Morning ♫**

Falco and Lucario stepped out into the halls. Why would there be classrooms in a mansion? he thought.

As the two began, Falco noticed all the signs above the doorways. the door he exited out of was labeled “1-H”. “1-G”, “1-F” and “1-E” passed by before Lucario suddenly turned left. Falco, suddenly realizing the change in direction, sped up.

“Uh, Lucario, or whoever you are? Where are we going?” Falco asked.

“To the others.” answered Lucario.

“There are others?” asked Falco. Lucario nodded as he opened the doors.

 

The entrance hall they stepped into was rather grand with a fountain in the centre. A large chandelier hung from a grand dome in the centre. Falco looked up. Apparently the mansion had 6 floors judging from the balconies, but all of them were shuttered off. He wondered why there were shutters over balconies.

A woman with blond hair approached him. “Uh, hello?” she greeted.

Falco snapped back to his senses. “Oh, hey. I’m Falco Lombardi, Super Smash Level Ace Pilot.”

”I’m Rosalina. The Super Smash Level Luma Keeper.” The two shook hands.

Falco tilted his head. “Lumas?”

“These little ones.” A star with black eyes floated over to Rosalina’s shoulders.

“Well, they’re something.” observed Falco.

A man with a  yellow helmet and blue bodysuit walked over. “If you think that’s something, take a look at me!” He laughed, a hearty, deep laugh that resounded through his chest. “I’m Captain Falcon, Super Smash Level Racer!” Rosalina slowly backed away, a rather forced smile on her face.

Falco introduced himself, to which Captain Falcon slapped him on the back painfully. “Welcome to the club!” He walked off.

Falco rubbed his back. “Ass.” he muttered. "What's with his eyes, anyway?"

“ I know, right?” Another blond woman was standing right beside him. Like Rosalina, she was wearing blue, but Rosalina had a dress while the woman beside him had a bodysuit. She was also wearing her hair in a ponytail, unlike Roslina whose hair was much shorter, draped across one eye.

“I’m Samus Aran, Super Smash Level Bounty Hunter or whatever.” she said.

“Uh...okay. So...what about Captain Falcon?” asked Falco.

“He keeps on trying to get me to “show him my moves”. Ugh! He’s not the only one. That guy-”-Samus pointed to a man with stubble who was chatting with Lucario- “-won’t stop throwing me looks.”

Falco snickered. “Well, duh. With that bodysuit, you’re irresistible.” Samus screamed in frustration and stomped to somebody else.

“Nice going.” The man Samus had pointed to took off his blue bandana and slapped Falco’s back with it. That was the second time today.

“Uh...thanks?” Falco rubbed his head. “I’m Fal-”

“Don’t tell me. Lucario read your letter.”

“He WHAT?!”

“Yeah, he said he’s the Super Smash Level Aura Reader or something. I’m Solid Snake, the Super Smash Level Mercenary. Seriously, what’s with these ‘Super Smash Level’ things anyway?”

 Falco shrugged. “Don’t really care.  I’m the Ace Pilot, but I’m a mercenary too…”

Snake put his hands on his hips. “Really? Are we now?”

“I’m actually glad to be away from 'em. Peppy’s annoying, Slippy’s just a noob and Fox is dumb.”

Snake chuckled. “You don’t get attached much. How old are you?”

“I’m 19.” Snake was shocked.

“19? You’re almost as old as that guy, over there.” Snake motioned over to a lightweight boxer with green gloves. “His name’s Little Mac. Super Smash Level Boxer. Gah, you know what, that’s too long. He’s the...S...SL Boxer. Yeah.”

“Well, he’s certainly little.”

“Shhh.” Snake put a finger to his lips. “Don’t say that to his face.”

“Uh….sure, yeah. So who’s that white chick Big Mac’s talking with?”

“Don’t call him that either. And that’s Wii Fit Trainer. SSL Yoga Instructor.”

Falco tilted his head. “So why is her skin white?”

“I dunno. Why are you a bird?”

“...You win this time.”

There was a moment of awkward silence before Snake shoved Falco towards Little Mac. “Go have some fun, kids.” he said.

Little Mac and Falco stood together awkwardly while everyone else socialized.

“So… this is awkward, isn’t it?” asked Falco.

“Pfft, not as awkward as that.” Little Mac pointed to two people. One was a blond boy with a green tunic and a big sword, while the other was an angel with brown hair and a golden bow. The two were sitting on a bench, looking away from each other and trying to stay apart from each other so much that the angel almost fell off the edge of his seat.

 "Bird brain and Mr. Silent?" The two laughed, so loudly the other two people noticed. The angel got up and walked to them. “Hey! Can you not laugh at us?”

Little Mac put his hands on his hips. “What, does every joke have to be about you?”

The angel looked embarrassed. “Well, uh, I-”

Falco jumped quickly to Mac's defense before he could finish anything. “Yeah, can’t we have a little fun?”

The infuriated angel stormed off to somewhere else while Falco and Little Mac snickered.

“Nice defense.” said Little Mac.

There was a small period of silence too, before a boy with a blue helmet and armour walked up to them.

“Hi! I’m Megaman, but you can call me Rock!” He exclaimed rather loudly.

Before Falco could stop himself, he blurted out “What kind of a name is Rock?”

Megaman was silent, until he said “I dunno. So who are you?”

Falco introduced himself to Megaman, and Little Mac followed suit.

“So you’re a boxer?” Megaman was amazed. “Cool! How many people did you beat?”

The Bronxian boxer would’ve replied had someone interrupted him.

“Ahem, ahem. Is this on? Ah, who cares, just get to the auditorium. I’ve been dying to meet you all!” The monitors turned on, only to reveal static.

Everyone walked towards the double doors in the centre. Samus pushed them open, and the group filed through. Falco noticed that there were 17 people, including him. He only knew about half of them.

Samus commanded "Follow me, I know the way." Everyone obeyed. mostly reluctantly, but they really had no choice.

Falco, who was walking with Megaman, asked “So, Rock, or Megaman or whoever. What’s your SSL?”

“SSL?” Falco mentally facepalmed. _You idiot, only you and Snake know that!_ he thought.

“Super Smash Level.” Falco replied. “Snake made that up.”

I’m the Super Smash Level-” Megaman was interrupted as he bumped into Little Mac. “Hey, what’s going on?” Megaman asked.

“We’re going in.” replied Little Mac.

The auditorium was rather theatre-like, with 80 seats in 10 rows of 8. The staircase split the seats evenly into two sections. Snake stayed behind, making everyone fit rather nicely into the first row.

“I’ll keep the door open, just in case.” said Snake.

Falco, squished between Megaman and Little Mac at the far end began getting impatient. _Seriously, how long is this going to be?_ he thought.

 

**♫ New Danganronpa V3 OST: Crazy Parallel World ♫**

The door, which had been left open, slammed shut. Little Mac jumped. Snake tried to open the door, to no avail.

“It’s jammed!” he grunted.

“What?!” exclaimed a penguin with robes.

“Upupupu…” A high, scratchy voice began emanating from the speakers, catching the attention of everyone.

“Who’s...laughing?” asked the angel.

“Are you ready...to despair?” asked the voice.

“For all the wrong reasons, yes!” screamed Samus, who was unfortunately next to Captain Falcon.

“Upupupu… then let’s spread that like peanut butter on a slice of toast!”

“Wait, what?” Wii Fit Trainer.cocked her head.

A panel opened up, revealing a podium. Some people began panicking and banging on the doors, others frozen in place. Falco was on the edge of his seat, waiting for something bad to happen.

But the only thing that happened was a teddy bear popping up and landing on the podium. It was black on one side and white on the other. The eye on its white side was a black dot, while the black side’s eye was a red streak.

“It’s a...stuffed toy?” asked a monkey with a red cap.

“You ‘ave to admit, it’s pretty cute.” Little Mac noted.

“I’m not cute or a stuffed toy!” exclaimed the bear.

“Well, what are you then?” asked Rosalina, hugging her Luma.

“I...am… Monokuma!” said Monokuma.

**♫ New Danganronpa V3 OST: Mr. Monokuma's Class V3 ♫**

“Uh...am I hallucinating or what?” asked Snake.

“And I am here to make you all despair during your very extended stay!”

“What do you mean by “very extended?” asked a blue hedgehog-like person.

“It means you’ll be trapped here. FOREVER!”

Everyone was taken aback.

A blonde boy with a red parka spoke up . “F-forever? But what about our families?”

“Oh, you’ll have a small chance of seeing them, given you murder someone here, hide all the evidence and make sure you live through a Show Trial.”

“Come again?” Falco asked.

“Oh, I WILL come again! I’m talking murder! I don’t care how you do it! Butchering, boiling, burning, stabbing, slicing, you name it!”

“What?? But Chrom… my children..” The white haired woman who spoke this began breaking down in tears.

“Oh, the despair of a mother desperate to see her husband and children! Feels-breaking, isn’t it? But, Robin, you know what to dooo~”

“I might not be speaking for everyone here, but I am not in the mood of murdering someone here.” said Lucario. The muscular man in white next to him stood up.

“I am not standing for this.” he grumbled. “SHORYUKEN!!” He uppercutted Monokuma and it split in half across the ceiling, sending bolts and motors everywhere.

“Ew! Robot innards everywhere!” Megaman began crying.

“What’s up with him?” asked Little Mac.

Monokuma popped up again. “Oh my, you’ve broken Rule No. 5: No violence against the Host! Although, I’ll excuse you, since you didn’t know that yet.”

“R-rules?” Ryu began backing away from him.

“Yup! If you break one of them, you’ll dieee~”

“Uh, how do we know about these rules?” asked Little Mac.

“Easy!” Monokuma held up 17 tablets, each one a different colour. “These are your E-Handbooks!” It began throwing the tablets to certain people. Little Mac received his green tablet, and Falco caught his white E-Handbook.

He turned it on, and the first thing he saw was his name, in big white letters.  It changed to what appeared to be a profile of him.

 

**Name: Falco Lombardi**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5’4.5**

**Weight: 120 pounds**

**Age: 19**

**Chest: 33 inches**

**Likes: His Arwing**

**Dislikes: Dumb people**

 

Falco began wondering how they managed to get this information. He decided on selecting “Competition Rules”, hoping he might forget the question.

 

**Rule 1: Contestants are to remain inside the mansion.**

**Rule 2:  Night Time will be from 10:30 pm to 6:45 a.m. Water will turn off, the lights will dim and some doors will be locked.**

**Rule 3: No sleeping outside of the residential area. Just don’t. Don’t.**

**Rule 4: With minimal restrictions, Smash Mansion is free to explore.**

**Rule 5: Violence against Monokuma or vandalism to cameras, monitors or locked doors will result in punishment and/or death.**

**Rule 6: Anyone who eliminates a contestant becomes “blackened” and can only graduate when they pass the Show Trial.**

**Rule 7: In the Show Trial, all contestants will try to figure out who the blackened is. If they succeed, only the blackened will be executed. If they fail, the blackened goes free and everyone else will be punished accordingly.**

**Rule 8: Additional regulations will be added on when necessary.**

These were…. terrible rules.

When Falco looked up from his E-Handbook, Monokuma had disappeared.

**♫ New Danganronpa V3 OST: Beautiful Lie ♫**

There was a second tab labeled Contestants. Maybe he could learn a bit about everyone while he was at it. Distract himself from the competition if he was lucky enough.

 

**001: Little Mac: SSL Boxer**

**002: Samus Aran: SSL Bounty Hunter**

**003: Captain Falcon : SSL Racer**

**004:  Solid Snake: SSL Mercenary**

**005: Robin: SSL Spell Caster**

**006: Sonic: SSL Runner**

**007: Wii Fit Trainer: SSL Yoga Instructor**

**008: Falco Lombardi: SSL Ace Pilot**

**009: King Dedede: SSL King**

**010: Shulk: SSL Visionary**

**011: Ryu: SSL Street Fighter**

**012: Rosalina: SSL Luma Keeper**

**013: Lucario: SSL Aura Reader**

**014: Pit: SSL Archer**

**015: Link: SSL Swordsman**

**016: Diddy Kong: SSL Inventor**

**017: Megaman: SSL Toolbox**

Before Falco could question Megaman’s level , Monokuma popped up again.

“I almost forgot! I have a motive for murder!”

“A...motive?” asked Shulk.

“Yup! Something to start this thing off! It’s on the TVs in your rooms! Dismissed!”

Everyone trudged out of the theatre, obviously frightened. Monokuma’s words gnawed on Falco’s brain. He wanted to find his room.

 

The auditorium that everyone exited out of was at the far end of the corridor. As Falco walked to the atrium, he read the door plates. “Pool” said one. “Shop” said the next. Falco peeked into a large library, and passed an exercise room before the atrium appeared.

“Now, which one do I take?” he asked himself, before deciding on taking the hallway in front of him.

 

The hallway in front of him was a hallway with stained glass windows, all but 17 shattered into pieces. Bits and pieces of the shattered windows revealed a small bit of humanity- an eye here, a tuft of dark hair there, a finger on the floor.

The 17 windows that weren’t shattered were separated by dozens of holes, all sealed up with iron plates.. The windows depicted one of 17 contestants trapped here. Ahead of Falco was a tall door, sealed shut with a futuristic hatch. The guns at the side meant no business.

Falco sadly trudged back to the atrium, where he took the hallway to his right.

The sign above the door he went through read “HOTEL DESPAIR”.

 

Immediately to his left and right were two doors. The right one led to a cafeteria, while the left one was locked. Ahead of him was a laundry room. The hall went in a T from there. To his left were some bathrooms and a trash room. To his right was a storage room with lots of building materials, including nail guns. Falco picked one up, and almost immediately, nails began popping out.

“Gah!” Falco yelped, as he turned the gun off.

“Upupupu… I see you’ve found our nail guns!” said Monokuma, appearing from behind him.

**♫ New Danganronpa V3 OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson V3 ♫**

“Gah!” Falco yelped as he spontaneously realized Monokuma had jumpscared him.

“Puhuhu, I love it when you go all ‘Gah!’. Let’s see if I can do that again!” Monokuma shot a few nails near Falco.

“What...What the hell is this! That’s dangerous!” Falco exclaimed as he dodged the nails.

“Upupupu.. All the more weapons to kill with!"

Falco backed out of the storage room and slammed the door.

“Hey Falco...what’s going on?” asked Shulk, who had seen Falco slam the door.

“...I fucking hate that bear.”.

**♫ New Danganronpa V3 OST: Beautiful Lie ♫**

“Eheheheh..” Shulk chuckled a bit. “At least he’s not starving us to death.”

“Whaddya mean?” asked Falco.

“The kitchen. It’s completely stocked with food. Monokuma told me all about it.”

“Great…” Falco rubbed the back of his head.

“Also, I’m the trash man.”

“Trash man?”

“There’s a trash room by the washrooms. I found it first. And now,” He held up a ring of keys. “I get to decide what to burn.”

“That’s great and all, but I gotta go.” said Falco.

Falco walked away from Shulk. In front of him were the dorms. Each door had the holographic image of one of the contestants on the front. The first door to his left was his room. The image on his door was him sliding on the ground.

“How did they even make those pictures?” wondered Falco.

Directly across from Falco’s room was Ryu. There were 5 more rooms down the hall, with 12 in total. Next to Ryu was Pit _(what was he doing)_ , followed by Megaman, Samus and Snake, with Sonic at the end with no one across from him. Across from Snake was King Dedede, followed by Link, Diddy Kong and Little Mac. At the end of the hallway were five more  bedrooms. Shulk’s room  was the closest to the trash room, followed by Wii Fit Trainer, Robin, Captain Falcon and Lucario, whose room was the closest to Sonic’s.

Falco went back to his room. The room was quite simple, with a bed in the middle, a chest of drawers, a desk and a chair off to the left and a mirror and another chair to the right. Behind the main bedroom was a bathroom.

The TV was rather flat, hanging from the wall like a picture. The remote was on his bed. On it were two buttons. One was red, and one was green.

Falco pressed the green button.

**♫ DANGANRONPA OST: DISTRUST♫**

On the screen were the other four of his mercenary team: Krystal, Slippy, Peppy and Fox. But something was off. All of them were bloody and bruised, but they were a bit blurry.

“Okay, say it like we rehearsed.” said Monokuma, off-screen.

“If Falco Lombardi does not murder someone within the next 48 hours…” Crystal whimpered.

“Monokuma will drop the acid tanks…” continued Slippy.

“Dissolving and killing us all.” finished Peppy.

“So please, Falco, kill someone! Save us! Please!” Fox pleaded.

 

Falco stared in horror at the screen. “I don’t… where the hell are you?”

“Puhuhu! They can’t hear you!” said Monokuma.

“I don’t believe you.” stated Falco. “Th-this has to be animated or something.”

“Oh really?” asked the mocking voice of Monokuma. “Then I’ll cut one string short!”

The tank above Slippy opened up, and immediately a large amount of some dark-coloured fluid fell on him. Slippy screamed and flailed around as his skin melted off, then fell silent as the tank filled up, leaving a rather large hunk of meat.

“You see, that’s the power of fluoroantimonic acid! Too bad only Teflon holds it… it would’ve been nice to see your friends dissolve in HD!" 

Falco slammed his hand on the red button, closing the feed off.

“It’s okay...it’s just animated. It’s just animated.” repeated Falco, over and over.

After he had calmed down a bit, he decided on taking a shower. He felt the water run through his feathers, hoping that somehow, he would escape.

The monitor came on.

“Ahem...attention all contestants! There will be a celebratory lunch in the cafeteria in 15 minutes!”

**♫ Danganronpa OST: Beautiful Dead ♫**

After drying off, Falco exited the room, walking down the halls until he reached the cafeteria. Most of the other 16 contestants were there.

“I wonder what we’ll eat…” mused Rosalina.

“Whatever, I hope it’s good. I’m hungry!” exclaimed Captain Falcon.

“No one cares, ya idiot.” Sonic smirked.

Link slapped Sonic. “Aw, what the hell was that for?” he asked.

“Don’t be an ass.” muttered Link.

“You’re the bigger one!” Pit was now getting involved.

“No.” Link deadpanned as Pit tried to engage in battle with him.

“C’mon, fight like a man!” exclaimed Pit. Sonic, realizing that this was a more personal matter, began backing off.

“Upupupu! As much as I love to see you guys fight, seriously, grow up! Bon appetit!” said Monokuma as it rolled out a large cart with lots of plates.

  **♫ Danganronpa V3 OST: Crazy Parallel World ♫**

With one sweep, the dishes were revealed. Sonic, Falco, Lucario, Samus and Snake were all appalled.

“Wh-what?! What is the meaning of this!” exclaimed Lucario.

Sonic threw up.

Snake gingerly poked something on the cart.

Samus backed away, putting her hands over Megaman’s eyes.

And Falco could only stare at the large roasted frog legs that were once Slippy’s.

Everyone else was quite confused at the five’s reactions.

“Why..did you roast our friends?” asked Lucario.

“Wait, he WHAT?!” Little Mac asked.

“I saw it.” said Falco. “He dissolved Slippy and now he made frog legs and-”

 

The feeling of vomit is not a very pleasant feeling, especially with the smell of freshly roasted flesh in the air. But nonetheless, a stream of tan gunk ended up waterfalling onto the floor, alongside Sonic’s similarly coloured projectile.

“I want out…” moaned Sonic, who was wasted, lying on the floor, crying himself to tears.

“Upupupu...feeling the despair yet?” asked Monokuma.

“This…...is actually more vomit-inducing than despairing.” Ryu grumbled.

“No, seriously, I need like the hospital or something...get me out of here…” Sonic attempted getting up.

“Want out?” asked the plushie. “Because you’ll have to drop the numbers to escape!”

It was at that point that Falco regretted ever touching that letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MONOKUMA THEATRE  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Have you ever heard of the Brazen Bull?
> 
> It's an execution device made so that the person inside gets roasted!
> 
> Delicious, right?
> 
> It's absolutely despairing!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Faulerro's Monokuma voice is the voice of this Monokuma. Because Faulerro Monokuma is best Monokuma.
> 
> Also, the first part of each chapter will be named after its respective chapter.


	3. Chapter 1 Part One: Lucky Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco struggles with the aftermath of the motive.

**Stage 1 Loaded: FIGHT TOOTH AND NAIL/law of the jungle**

Fitting song: Virgin Steele: Fight Tooth and Nail

 

**♫ Danganronpa V3 OST: Heartless Journey ♫**

 

As Falco lay in bed, his mind raced back to what happened. Monokuma had taken his mercenary team hostage. Slippy was killed, and his legs roasted.

All in the name of despair.

 

**“Ding, Dong! The time is now 10:30 p.m. Night Time is now in effect. The doors to the Cafeteria are now locked and water has been shut off. Have fun trying not to get killed!”**

 

Suddenly remembering that his door was unlocked, he trudged over and flipped the switch.

Monokuma had power over everyone here. With a flick of a switch, he dissolved someone, then roasted their remains. On a stick, probably.

As his mind raced around, trying to get a hold on reality, it eventually shut down, granting Falco the gift known to many people as sleep.

* * *

 

Falco woke up. There was an eerie silence. He opened the doors and stepped out into the dimly lit halls.

“Hello?” he asked, to no one in particular. Maybe everyone was at the cafeteria.

 

Walking down to the cafeteria, he thought of all the good times he had with Crystal, Slippy, Peppy and Fox. Oh, how he took them for granted.

As he tried to open the doors, he realized it was locked. He pulled again.  _Huh, it must still be Night Time._ he thought.

Then, someone hit the door. On the other side was Little Mac, desperately banging against the door.

“ _Get me out of here.”_ he mouthed. Falco attempted to open the door to no avail.

 

**“Ding, Dong! The time is now 6:45 a.m! Get ready to greet another day in this mansion! But seriously, get your asses up!”**

The lights brightened and Little Mac pushed the doors open and collapsed on the ground in a heap.

 

**"Oh yeah, and because a _certain someone_ was accepting, this is going to be your alarm for now on! Upupupu!**

 

“Oh god… trapped in there for so long….all for a chocolate bar….” Little Mac panted, obviously tired from his all-nighter in the cafeteria.

Falco helped Little Mac to his feet. Using Falco as a human(bird?) crutch, he went to his room. However, halfway through the journey, he fainted, leaving Falco to panic. Falco decided on dragging the boxer’s unconscious body to his room.

“Please tell me no one’s gonna see me…” muttered Falco as he dragged Little Mac’s body to his room. Thankfully, for the most part, no one did (except for a close call with Captain Falcon, Snake and a very annoyed Samus).

However, just as Falco was about drag Little Mac’s body into his room, Ryu exited his room.

“What’re you-” asked Ryu before he saw Little Mac’s unconscious body on the ground.

 _Fuck._ thought Falco as he suddenly realized the true power of Ryu, who could mess up Monokuma with one uppercut.

Falco tried his hardest to stay calm.

“I know this looks like what it looks like, but I can completely assure you he’s okay. I think.” _Ohgodpleasedon’tkillmepleasedon’tkillmepleeeeaaaaassssseeeee_

Unfortunately for the Ace Pilot, Ryu was not convinced. Or amused. Falco, not noticing this, continued dragging Little Mac into his room.

“Do you think that you can just kill someone and get away with it?” asked Ryu.

“I didn’t kill him!” protested Falco.

“SHORYUKEN!” And with that, a large force known as Ryu’s fist slammed into Falco’s chin and sent him flying backwards.

There were so many feelings.  Anguish. Disbelief. Confusion. Shock.

But most of all, he felt pain. Getting super-punched in the jaw does that to you.

 _Monokuma must be really weak…_ he thought as the image of bare feet on the cold, soft carpet he lay on faded away.

* * *

 

When Falco came to, he couldn’t move.

**♫ DRV3 OST: EXISAL TRIBE ♫**

Currently, he was in what was probably the exercise room, arms tied to a pole. And surrounded by everyone, except for Little Mac, Megaman, Diddy Kong and Rosalina.

He couldn’t really talk, because his jaw hurt a lot. Getting super-punched by a fist of fury does that to you sometimes.

“Wow Falco, going in for the first kill. Didn’t know you’d be that skilled for a 19-year old.” commented Snake.

“What’re we going to do with him?” asked Sonic. “Kill him?”

“You know we can’t do that.” said King Dedede. “We have to find a more fitting punishment.”

“W-we could tar and feather him.” suggested Robin.

“How would that work?” asked Pit. “I mean, he already has feathers, but where would we even find tar?

The room was silent while Falco attempted to overcome the pain.

“The storeroom, maybe?” asked Lucario.

“Or, maybe you don’t, because he _isn’t_ dead?” suggested Falco, even though his jaws hurt from the uppercut.

“No, we all saw the body, Falco. It’s clear you killed him.” said Link.

“For once, I  actually agree with him.” added Pit.

“You didn’t even check the vitals!” protested Falco.

Wii Fit Trainer’s hand flew to her mouth. “He’s right.”

“I don’t think so, I tried shaking him awake.” said Captain Falcon. “Nothing outta that.”

“Or, maybe he’s just asleep because he was in the cafeteria for _nine fucking hours!_ ” yelled Falco, barely able to contain his rage.

“Anyone have tranquilizers?” asked Samus.

At that exact same moment, Little Mac walked into the exercise room, all eyes on him.

“Uh, hey guys, what’s up?” he asked.

 

Everyone was silent before Pit asked “How is he alive?”

“Wait, what?” Little Mac was confused.

“Hey Big Mac, here’s what’s up: I’m apparently your murderer.” spat out Falco.

“Oh, sorry ‘bout that, I was locked in the cafeteria during Night Time.” Falco was rather put off by his attitude (like everyone else) but then again, it meant he could go free.

“Welp, I guess this is my form of saying sorry.” said King Dedede as he took out a large hammer.

“Wait, are you going to bonk him?” asked Samus.

“No.” King Dedede separated part of the handle from the rest of the hammer, revealing a sword.

“Oh god please no.” Falco pleaded.

And with a swish, King Dedede slashed apart the ropes that bound Falco’s wrists to the weight machine.

“Oh, phew. For a second I thought you were going to kill him.” said Wii Fit Trainer.

A sinister grin spread across King Dedede’s face. “I can arrange for that.”

“Please no.”

The King put his sword/hammer down. “Sorry.”

Falco wrung his hands out as he left the room. Ryu walked up to him.

“I guess I owe you an apology for what I did.” he said. “I guess the paranoia got to me.”

“To be honest, I probably would’ve done the same thing if I saw you dragging Little Mac around, so it’s fine...I guess.” said Falco.

**♫ DANGANRONPA OST: Beautiful Dead ♫**

Everyone exited the exercise room and went to the cafeteria. On the counter were bowls of steaming hot soup with some leafy vegetable in it. Falco didn’t know what it was, but picked it up regardless. Nearby was a refrigerator of drinks. Falco picked out a bottle of water.

Nonetheless, he sat down with Little Mac and Ryu. It felt rather awkward to sit with someone who knocked you out, but moving would be rude.

“Do any of you know what this is?” Falco asked as he forked up some of the vegetable, trying to start a normal conversation.

“It’s seaweed.” replied Ryu. “It grows in the sea, if you haven’t noticed.”

Falco took a bite. It felt crunchy and wet (although that was the soup’s fault).

“Tastes kinda….funny.” said Falco. “But I like it.”

“You should see what else is here. Seaweed, my friend, is only the beginning.” said Ryu.

 _Calling me a friend 15 minutes after knocking me out? Sheesh, this guy has issues…._ ”Like...what?” asked Falco.

“I dunno. Before I got locked in, I went to the storeroom and looked around. Apparently there’s a thing as ‘strawberry milk’” said Little Mac.

“I’ve heard of chocolate milk and regular milk, but strawberry milk? That’s a little too far…” mused Falco, internally cringing from the direction of the conversation.

“You should see what else there is…” muttered Ryu.

Falco, who didn’t hear Ryu’s comment, kept consuming his soup until nothing was left.

“So, where do I put this?” he asked once he was done.

The other two gestured to a kitchen cart. Currently, there were about 5 or 6 bowls on the cart. Falco deposited his now empty bowl on the cart and left.

Falco walked down the halls. There wasn’t really much to do. He couldn’t go back into the exercise room. But, there was a shop, which could be interesting…

The shop was cramped : all four walls had at least 10 shelves of various weaponry. Large guns and pistols sat on racks, a few shelves held bottles of various possible poisons and acids, Daggers, knives and swords lined the wall behind Falco, and behind the counter was a warhammer whose size rivalled the one belonging to King Dedede. Off to the side was a black-and-white vending machine.

Monokuma popped up at the counter.

“Why hello there! Would you like to buy a weapon for murdering someone?” it asked.

Falco said “Lemme think for a bit. How ‘bout….fuck off?”

“Aw, Falco, surely you want your _mercenary team_ back, right?” asked Monokuma.

Falco thought for a bit. “Nah, not really.” He was pretty sure Fox and the rest were safe and sound. “They’re _trained fighters._ They’d wreck you and eat you for breakfast.”

“Oh really?” asked Monokuma rather condescendingly. “What about Ryu? Surely you want revenge for getting uppercutted?”

Falco thought back to the cafeteria conversation.

“Monokuma, you really do want me dead, don’t you?” he asked. “Ryu’s messed up. Y’see, there’s a thing called ‘evil has limits’. Ever heard of it?”

“Upupupu..it’s pretty easy to...any poison here costs 10 Monocoins! They’re the cheapest things here!”

“Monocoins?” Falco asked. “What’re those?”

“Just check your pockets~” Monokuma giggled.

Falco stuffed his hands into his jacket and felt several small coins, about the size of a quarter.

He counted them. “I only have nine.” he said.

The mood dropped like a rollercoaster. “I...I actually have nothing to say to that.” said Monokuma. “Now GET OUT!”

And before Falco could react, he was shoved out the door.

“Well, that was eventful.” he whistled, staring at the 10 coins in his feathered palms. “Nothing like a little white lie to save the day.”

“What was that about?” asked King Dedede, who had seen his exit.

“Oh, nothing, Monokuma tried convincing me to poison Ryu because poisons are 10 coins, but I only have 9.”

“Haha, that’s funny.” King Dedede said. “But were you actually planning to?”

“That’s really the dumbest idea I’ve heard. ‘He knocked you out and tied you to a pole’ he said. ‘Go poison him’ he said.”

“So you mentioned coins, right? That explains these.” Out of his coat pocket King Dedede produced several Monocoins.

“I’d say everyone has ‘em.” said Falco.

King Dedede was a bit quiet after that.

“Uh...Your Highness? King Dedede? You...okay?” asked Falco after about 15 seconds of silence.

“I...I’m fine...it’s just...I was thinking back to the videos and…”

Falco patted the King’s back. “Hey. It’s….”

**♫ DRV3 OST: EXISAL TRIBE ♫**

At that moment King Dedede’s emotions flipped. “No. It is NOT gonna be OKAY!” he yelled, forcing Falco against the wall. “If you think lying to yourself is okay, then you’re an idiot and I’m going to hafta restrain myself from KILLING YOU! Everyone will die in 1 day if we don’t do anything, and IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”

Falco was confused. “How the hell is this my fault?”

King Dedede was still infuriated. “Monokuma told me so. The moment you turned that TV on, you started a timer that counted down from 48 hours!”

“Yes, but did I _know_ I’d end up killing _your_ friends in a day?” asked Falco. “I’m as scared as you are, I have a family back in Corneria. Mom and Dad are too old to work and everyone else is underage. You’re a king: you have more than enough money to support whatever you have. Who are your friends, anyways, your business partners? Who’d be friends with a _birdbrain_  like you?”

King Dedede didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Falco could see tears welling up in the King’s eyes.

Finally, he broke, and let out a frustrated sigh, doubling down onto the floor. “I...I just want to go home! I miss my friends, and no one’s ever normal!” he wailed.

“What am I, a therapist? Look, I’m trapped in a place with 16 other people with 16 different senses of normal. And so are you. Just roll with it, cuz there’s no way out.”

Falco walked away. _Ways to Make Enemies No.1: Start a timer that kills everyone, a.k.a Curiosity killed the Bird._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT ARE THOOOOOSSSEEEE
> 
> sorry i had to
> 
> Someone's going to say "You can't just ask people why they don't have bellybuttons" next chapter i swear
> 
> I also can't decide on the names of the titles lol
> 
> Day 1 has ended. Day 2 has begun. All hostages will be killed on Day 3, 12 pm.


	4. Chapter 1 Part Two: Slot Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco finds something mind breaking, then discusses a possible opponent with Lucario.

**♫ SDR2 OST: Beautiful Days [Summer Salt] ♫**

Falco walked down the hallway to the library he had entered earlier. Opening the doors, he viewed the large amount of bookshelves and tables. The Ace Pilot went into a room that was presumably a computer lab, but was now emptied of anything technological. Exiting the room of empty tables, he looked for something to read.

He picked a random book off a shelf and flipped to a random page. Something fell out.

“What the…” He picked it up. It was a photo of lots of different people, and Captain Falcon, posing in front of a large mansion. Slowly, 15 more faces, filled with joy, laughter, honor, and _hope_ revealed themselves. There was King Dedede, with a pink sphere-like creature with eyes and a tiny mouth. Lucario was at the top, staring at the camera with the faintest of smiles. There was Samus, piggybacking on Snake with Megaman in front of them, along with Diddy Kong and a few more kids.

And there he was. Next to Rosalina and Fox, one arm around each. Wolf was piggybacking on Fox.

First of all, what the fuck. He never took this photo. He barely knew Rosalina. And Fox was probably going to die.  His eyes drifted to the camera nearby, and he stuffed the photo into his pocket, putting his eyes in the book.

After making sure Monokuma wasn’t about to ambush him again,  he went back to the cafeteria. As he pushed the doors open, he found himself in a rather...interesting conversation.

“...you can’t just ask people why they don’t have bellybuttons.” said Rosalina.

“But-” interjected Diddy Kong.

“No buts, Megaman just doesn’t have a bellybutton!”

“Am I interrupting something here?” asked Falco.

Rosalina blushed. “Oh, no.” she said, looking away.

“Okay, good.” Falco said. “We need everyone here, right now. It’s show and tell time.”

* * *

 **♫ SDR2 OST: Ikoroshia ♫**  


20 minutes later, Falco, Rosalina and Diddy Kong had tracked down the remaining 14 people and guided them to the cafeteria.. All of them had moved several tables together so that everyone could sit at the same table.

“So, I bet you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today.” Falco said.

Sonic scoffed. “Is this gonna be one of those spy movie things? Cuz count me out.”

Falco slid the photo into the middle. “Count yourself outta that, Sonic.” He smirked.

There was a few moments of silence as everyone processed the information.

Then the uproar began.

“What? Why am I with _him?”_

“Who even is that guy?”

“Mind officially blown”.

“Is this even real?”

Before anything else could be said, Monokuma popped up.

“Well, well, well, what’s this?” asked Monokuma, picking up the photo.

“Get that photo!” commanded Snake.

“Luma, go for it!” exclaimed Rosalina. _Oh right, I forgot about Rosalina’s Luma._ thought Falco.

The Luma skyrocketed through the air, snatching the photo from Monokuma’s hands.

“Not so fast!” yelled Monokuma. He grabbed Luma, and stabbed it several times with its claws. Everyone gasped except for Snake and Rosalina. Snake remained silent, while Rosalina merely shrugged.

The Luma disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Upupupu! Looks like I left a few things behind!” exclaimed Monokuma. “Let Luma’s death be an example to you!” It disappeared.

“Uh, Rosalina? Shouldn’t you be sad?” asked Megaman. “I mean, you were friends with them, right?”

“Yeah, but I have a lot more at home.” Rosalina said, rather disappointed with how it went.

Lucario tapped Falco’s shoulder. “Come with me, I think we need to discuss something.”

Falco followed Lucario outside the cafeteria.

“Okay, I know you were really curious and all, I don’t blame you. But I’m afraid of what the others would think. Especially Rosalina.”

“Uh….” Falco didn’t know what to think.

“Didn’t you see her reaction to one of her Luma’s death? She’s gotten used to it. Think of her reaction if she finds out the Lumas. She’d get screwed over.”

“Maybe she’s just planning to murder someone to get back to her Lumas, if she’s already seen the motive.” Falco said. “Plus, she could just be acting. Maybe she’s the mastermind.”  
“Perhaps, but if she isn’t, then she probably won’t like her motive. Meet me at the storage room tonight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2. All hostages die on Day 3.


	5. Chapter 1 Part Three: Sharpened Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco does something he shouldn't have.

**♫DRV3 OST: Darkness Time ♫**

Falco waited for Night Time to happen. Luckily for him, all the monitors had a clock and an indicator to show when Night and Day Time would be.

Because Lucario didn’t tell him exactly _when_ Falco should’ve met him in the storeroom, he decided to do search for answers in the library. More photos, or at least some sort of clue about what they were in. However, he had the _incredibly_ good luck of finding _absolutely nothing._

Falco decided on going to the storeroom after dinner. He fixed himself up a sandwich and sat in the cafeteria, eating alone.

After he finished the sandwich (it was good) he cleaned up and ran to the storeroom, in case he had been stupid enough to assume everyone was meeting in the storeroom

The clock showed 22:00 and Falco opened the door to the storeroom, where there were a few chairs in a circle. Lucario, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Samus, Snake, King Dedede, Ryu, and Little Mac were all sitting in their own chairs.

“Well, let’s get this drug circle happening.” said Falco as he took his seat.

Lucario stood up. “Well, I assume this is everyone who’s seen the motive?”

Everyone nodded.

“Well, we all know that all our loved ones are going to die in a few hours. So, who has had experience with death before?” asked Lucario.

Samus, Ryu, Snake, Lucario and Falco all raised their hands.

“I’m a mercenary.” Snake muttered.

“Yeah, so am I.” Falco chimed in.

“I’m a bounty hunter.” Samus smirked.

Lucario’s gaze fixated on Ryu. “Well, your view on the death that surrounds you?”

“I fight for a living. Sooner or later, someone’s gotta die. “ Ryu shrugged.

Lucario sighed. “Well, there’s something I have to get off my chest.”

“Back in my world, I lived in a cave. I was kinda happy to be alone.”

“And?” asked Samus.

“There was this girl that played by the river every day. I could tell she was afraid of me.”

“Gone sexual?” smirked Sonic.

“Godammit, now is not the time for that.” Snake muttered.

“Then, one day, she fell in.”

Falco started to get bored. His eyes drifted to a box of bedsheets in the corner shelves.

“I...I could’ve saved her….”

Falco began blanking out as he toyed with a random screw he found on the shelf behind him. He knew Lucario was crying, but he felt rather… used.

“So you called like, 8 of us here to tell us that you waited in a cave while a girl you hardly knew drowned? She could’ve been a serial killer!”

_Damn, Little Mac. Took the words right out of my mouth._

“Well, I-”

Falco stood up, all eyes on him. “I’m out.” He walked out the door, going back to his room, ignoring the voices that called out for him.

On his way, Rosalina ran into him.

“Oh, hey Rosalina. What’s the rush?” Falco asked, stepping backwards in order to avoid falling to the ground.

“Falco,” she panted, clearly out of breath from running. “someone tried breaking in!”

Falco was a bit taken aback. “Uh...okay?”

Rosalina looked up at him. “Can I please stay in your room? I don’t really feel safe alone.”

Falco’s mind imploded. “Don’t you think you’re biting off more than you can chew?”

“Rosalina blushed. “No, I don’t mean it like that!”

Falco was mentally exploding from the direction the conversation had taken.

“Look, I’ll let you stay in my room for one night. One. Night. Got it?”

Rosalina nodded.

Falco went to his room, flustered at how quickly he was convinced to let Rosalina stay in his room. Opening the door, he motioned for Rosalina to come in. He was secretly planning to stay awake until Rosalina fell asleep, then snatch her ElectroID and beep her back into her room.

“I think there’s some spare sheets in the drawers.” said Rosalina.

Falco opened the chest of drawers, revealing several copies of his own clothing, before he found the spare sheets at the bottom.

“I guess we could share the bed.” he scratched the back of his head.

Rosalina didn’t reply.

“Uh, Rosalina?” Falco turned around, only to see the Luma Keeper with a knife in her hand.

“Uh...why do you have a knife here?” asked Falco, who already knew how this was going to end.

**♫ DRV3 OST: Finding Peace Party ♫**

She only charged at him, screaming.

  
**“Ding, Dong! The time is now 10:30 p.m. Night Time is now in effect!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hostages will die at 5 pm, Day 3.


	6. Chapter 1 Part Four: Hitting the Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco and Rosalina battle it out.

**♫ DRV3 OST: Finding Peace Party ♫**

Falco flinched as the knife missed him, driving straight into the wall inches away from his face.

“I’m screwed, aren’t I?” He muttered as he ducked to the right. Rosalina pulled her knife out of the wall, swinging it to his head once more, failing as Falco rolled to the right once more.

Falco ran over to the chest of drawers, turning around just in time to block Rosalina’s fist. Reaching inside the drawers, he threw a spare sheet at her face, temporarily stunning her.

He slid back,reaching into his holster for the blaster he knew would be there.

It wasn’t. The holster was empty.

“Fuck!”

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the knife hitting the wall beside him.

“Shitshitshit! What the fuck has gotten into you, Rosalina?” Falco asked as he rolled to the side.

“Anything...ANYTHING FOR MY LUMAS!” Rosalina shrieked as she swiped at Falco again and again.

Falco thought back to when he and Lucario talked about Rosalina.

_“But I’m afraid of what the others would think. Especially Rosalina.”_

Falco had indirectly broken Rosalina. With the simple act of pressing a button, Falco had likely sentenced a townful of people to death.

As he dodged every blow, he began to regret for the first time in his life.

Falco’s hand touched his bag, and thinking quickly, he swung his bag at Rosalina. She fell on the floor from the attack, but her grip on the knife was iron.

Falco swung the bag once more, hitting the extra chair. The next swing hit the table, knocking it over into Rosalina’s path.

Rosalina tripped, before rolling over and getting up, dodging another swing of Falco’s bag.

“Why won’t you die?!” she angrily screamed.

Falco swung his makeshift flail, causing her to step backwards into the bathroom. Rosalina saw the opportunity and tried to strike.

Falco swung as hard as he could, hitting Rosalina’s wrist and slamming it against the door frame. Rosalina clutched her injured arm, before charging forward again, only to be hit in the face by Falco.

Rosalina shut the bathroom door, collapsing against the shower, leaving the knife with Falco.

“This...dammit...why?” she asked.

Falco jiggled the bathroom door. “Rosalina? Come on!”

Rosalina could only tremble in fear.

Falco finally broke the lock, entering the bathroom.

“N-no! Don’t come any closer!” Rosalina shrieked.

Falco slowed. “Hey, calm down, I’m just trying to help…”

Rosalina’s panicked breaths began slowing down. “Ah...it hurts…”

Falco gingerly touched Rosalina’s arm, the one he hit against the door frame. “I’m...sorry about that…”

Rosalina winced.

**♫ DRV3 OST: Darkness Time ♫**

The Ace Pilot took Rosalina’s other hand, the one not injured, and helped her up.

“Wait...what’re you doing?” she asked.

“I’m going to get help.” Falco hoisted Rosalina on his back and walked out.

The two of them proceeded down the hallways, until they reached the cafeteria.

Falco jiggled the door handle until he realized “Oh….right. It’s Night Time.”

“Uh...Falco? Where do we go?” Rosalina asked.

Falco thought for a bit. “Maybe Snake knows. After all, he’s dealt with tons of things. I’m sure a broken arm is one of them.”

The two began their trek to Snake’s residence.

“Hey, uh, Falco? I’m...really sorry. About the attacks…”

Falco didn’t know what to say. “It’s...kinda okay, I guess.I mean, considering how all your friends are about to die…”

They arrived at Solid Snake’s room. Falco knocked on his door, once, twice, three times.

There is a brief silence, before Snake answers the door, a cigarette in his mouth and clad in only a pair of boxers.

“Can I help you?” he asked, obviously disgruntled by being disturbed.

“Uh, Roslaina broke her arm, and I figured you could help?” asked Falco, who (along with Rosalina) was struggling not to make eye contact with the rest of Snake’s body. Especially his lower regions.

“And...how did she break her arm?” Snake asked.

The two were silent, before Rosalina answered “The door…”

Technically, the answer was true.

“I’ll ask later. I think I saw some first aid supplies in the storeroom… Just let me change.”

Snake disappeared into his room and returned fully clothed.

“Let’s go.” He grumbled.

The three of them made their way to the storeroom.

“Well, here it is. The storeroom.” Snake sarcastically showcased the storeroom.

“Salty about having your wank session interrupted?” Falco smirked.

“Shut up.” Snake griped as he opened the door.

“Oh come on, no one sleeps with a cig-” Falco’s words were cut off as he witnessed something truly horrifying.

“Uh, hello? Bird brain? What’re you-”

Snake and Rosalina then saw it.

True to Monokuma’s word, someone had killed.

The three stood there, shocked. Falco almost dropped Rosalina to the ground.

 

The body of Sonic, impaled with several nails, lying against the shelves was what greeted them into the new world of despair.

**♫ SDR2 OST: Hope's Breaking Noise 5  ♫**

“Who?” Falco asked.

You know, the blue hedgehog guy? The one who barely had a role in this story?

**“Ding, dong! Oh dear, a body has been found! After a set period of investigation time, a class trial shall begin!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Countdown paused.
> 
> To be honest, I'm actually glad this story is starting up again. Oh well, not like anyone reads this anyways


	7. Chapter 1 Part Five: All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco investigates, for a long time, and then finds something game-changing.

**♫ DRV3 OST: New Classmate of the Dead ♫**

“Oh...oh shit! Please don't be dead!” Falco laid down Rosalina gently and ran to Sonic.

But the Runner was already dead. A stray nail was poking out his nose, in a reverse “human blockhead” magic trick. If that didn’t kill him, then the nail poking out the top of his head definitely finished the job. Or the nail sticking out his throat. Or the one lodged in the back of his head. Either way, Sonic was still dead.

Rosalina stepped back in horror. “Oh….god….”

Snake turned his head away. “Shit….”

Footsteps sounded out, and Wii Fit Trainer appeared at the door, along with Little Mac. “I heard the announcement, what-oh. Oh.”

Little Mac threw up.

Slowly but surely, everyone made their way to the storeroom, but they were missing a few people...

Link held his hands up.“Okay, Sonic’s dead. Let’s all not panic-”

“Panic? I bet you did it, that sounds like something a murderer would say!” Pit interrupted.

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” Link asked, drawing his sword.

“Both of you, calm yourselves! Now is not the time to fight!” Robin put herself between the two.

Wii Fit Trainer steps forward. “She’s right. Sonic is dead, and right now, we have no idea who did it.”

“Upupupu...Looks like someone finally snapped!” Monokuma popped up, giggling like a maniac.

**♫ Danganronpa OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson  ♫**

“What the hell do you want?” Falco snarled.

“Gah!” Samus screamed, stepping backwards into Captain Falcon’s arms. The helmeted man smiled, while Samus blushed and looked away.

“Geez, who crawled up your ass and died?  _ Get it? _ ” Monokuma laughed once more.

“...” The entire room was silent.

“Geez, kids these days don’t have a sense of humor…. Anyways, here’s a little hint to help you out! It’s the  _ Monokuma File! _ ”

“M-monokuma file?” Samus asked, startled.

“Thaaaaaaat’s right! Sharing is caring!”

Monokuma gave a black file to Falco, who opened it. 

 _Monokuma File 001:_  

_ Victim: Sonic _

_Time of Death: 10:35 pm_  

 _Cause of Death: Multiple Perforations in the head_  

_ Location of Death: Storage Room _

_Additional Notes: There are several stabs on his lower back, and the side of his head has a blunt wound on it._  

**[Bullet Added: Monokuma File 001]**

Falco handed the file over to Snake, who passed it around the room. He pondered his circumstance...given that he had spent the moments before trying to not get murdered by Rosalina, he was definitely not the murderer, nor was she.

**[Bullet Added: Falco’s Testimony]**

  _Falco and Rosalina were in his room up until the Body Discovery._

“You guys have a Cast Trial coming up, so I advise you look even further for clues!”

“Hold on, Cast Trial?” Pit asked. “I don’t really remember that part…”

“Don’t you mean ‘Show Trial’?” Link asked. “And it’s in the rules.” 

“Yuppers! But I changed it, just for originality! See you later!” 

“Cut the crap, we all know  _ you _ did it!” Diddy Kong exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Monokuma, who stopped.

“Upupu...so you think I did it? Well, I didn’t!”

“...And you can prove that, how?” Wii Fit Trainer asked.

“Well, I can guarantee you that one of you did it!” Monokuma yelled. “I’m a very honest bear! I’d never lie to you! Now, I’ve gotta go! See you at the Trial!”

“I never wanted to see you in the first place…” Ryu grumbled.

**♫ DRV3 OST: Despair Searching ♫**  

“Well, I guess we have to start investigating now…” Rosalina said.

“Where do we start?” Captain Falcon asked, letting go of Samus.

Wii Fit Trainer approached Sonic’s body. “Well, I’m sure there’s a lot of places…." 

“M-maybe someone should….set up a guard?” Megaman asked. “Just in case?”

“I can stand guard.” Ryu said.

“Well, we need another one, just in case…” Robin mused. “Snake, how about you?”

Snake nodded.

Wii Fit Trainer knelt down at Sonic’s body, investigating it. Meanwhile, Falco tended to Rosalina’s arm, putting it in a sling, before beginning their investigation.

Falco joined Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina joining him. “Any discoveries?”

“...Well, so far the Monokuma File’s right.” Wii Fit Trainer ran her hands along Sonic’s body. “Wait, what’s this?” 

Inside Sonic’s hand is a note.

“A note? What does it say?” Rosalina asked, limping over. 

The Yoga Instructor uncrumpled the paper. “To Sonic.” she read aloud. “I can’t take this anymore. I need to confess something to you. Meet me at the storage room at 10:30 pm sharp.” 

“Any names?” Falco asked. 

Wii Fit Trainer shook her head. “None. It’s been ripped off.” 

“So Sonic was called here...interesting.” Rosalina pondered.  

**[Bullet Added: Note ]**

_A scrunched up note was found in Sonic’s hand, telling him to meet with someone in the storage room._  

Falco investigated the shelves, in case the killer left the weapon there. He climbed on the ladder.

“Hey, wasn’t there a box of bed sheets here or something last night?” He asked Little Mac, who shrugged.

“I dunno. I went to look for you, but no sign of you anywhere. I was searching with King Dedede until the announcement after you left. Where’d you go?”

“...My room, Little Mac. People go to their rooms when it’s Night Time.”

“...Right, right." 

“Wait, what happened after the announcement?” Falco asked. 

Little Mac thought for a bit. “Lucario called the meeting off. Captain Falcon told me.”

“Anyone else ya saw?” 

“Sonic and Dedede were with him too. Apparently Falcon spilled something and they helped him clean up.”

**[Bullet Added: Little Mac’s Testimony]**

_ Little Mac claims that Dedede, Captain Falcon and Sonic were in the storage room at 10:30 pm. _

Falco finally found the sheets, opening the box. His eyes widened.  Blood. Lots of it, wiped on the sheets.

**[Bullet Added: Bloody Sheets]**

_ There is a box of bedsheets that are bloody. It appears to have been moved. _

Falco crouched down, looking for something.

“What’re you looking for?” Little Mac asked.

“Weird...there’s a bit of blood here that’s a bit smudged.” Falco said as he approached Sonic’s body. “Like someone tried to wipe it off.”

Little Mac glanced at the bedsheets. “I guess so.”

Falco started his climb down, but suddenly Captain Falcon exclaimed “Wait! Don’t move!”

“What? What is it?” The Boxer asked.

The Racer in question bent over, and picked up a small, white object. “You were about to step on...whatever this is.”

“Looks like a tooth, doesn’t it, Falco?” Mac asked.

The avian shrugged. “I don’t have teeth.”

“Then how did you-”

_ “I don’t have teeth.” _

“Okay, alright then. It looks human anyways.”

**[Bullet Added: Tooth]**

_ There is a tooth on the ground. Looks human. _

Falco looked around the room. Something felt...off. He stared into space, trying to find out what was wrong.

“Falco?”

_ Maybe...there was a mess? _   
  
“Falco?”

_ A struggle could’ve happened, and the killer cleaned up… _

“Falco?”

_ There’s also the subject of the blunt wound and the stab wounds...a nail couldn’t have caused that… _

“Falco?”

_ Why does it feel like someone is calling my name? Oh, right. _

“Oh, hey Pit.” He turned around to face the Archer, who was obviously upset from having to call Falco’s name several times.

“You feeling that too?” Pit asked.

“Feeling what?”

“Something’s off. I just know it.”

Falco looked around. “Yeah, feels like someone...cleaned up or something. Like there was something to hide.”

Pit opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Robin. “U-um...I heard you talking about how something was different, and I...uh…”

“Oh! Do you want to help out?” Pit asked, cheerfully. “I’ll take the shelves facing the door, Falco can take the ones there, Roslaina and you can take the ones there!” He pointed to two wall shelves. “But we’ll need another…”

“Oh...I…” Robin looked a bit crestfallen.

“Pit, I think you interrupted her.” Rosalina pointed out.

Robin looked up for a few seconds, her eyes lighting up. “R-really, Rosalina, I’m-”

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Pit apologized, before getting back up. “So, what were you going to say?”

“I was wandering around the area during Night Time...I saw someone exit around a few minutes after Night Time, but I’m not sure who…”

“Did you see how big or small they were?” Pit asked.

Robin thought for a moment. “I think...they were big, but they were under this cloak, so it could’ve been adjusted. I feel like they were crouching, though...they were quite oddly shaped. They were going towards the Atrium.”

**[Bullet Added: Robin’s Testimony]**

_ Robin saw someone under a cloak exit the storage room around the time of death. Robin thinks they were crouching. _

Pit glanced towards the door. “Hey, why don’t we investigate the other rooms?” He asked. “Like the trash room?”

“Wouldn’t we need a key?” Rosalina asked.

“Shulk told me he has the key, but…” Falco scanned the room for the Visionary. “He’s not here.”

“Maybe he left?” Robin pondered, before heading outside. “He might not have liked the sight of the body…”

The other three followed her into the hallways, where they searched high and low for any sign of Shulk.

“Hey, Pit? Why do you hate Link so much?” Robin asked.

“Pit hates Link?” Rosalina questioned in return, to which Robin nodded.

“Well, uh...he’s like...me, y’know?”

“Captain Falcon is like Snake, but they don’t hate each other...I think.” Falco mused, knocking on Shulk’s door. “Damn. No reply.” He turned the handle, and the door held firm. “Dammit!” He cursed.

At that point, Wii Fit Trainer exited the storage room. “Hey!” She called out. “What’s going on?”

“We’re trying to get Shulk so we can get to the trash room.” Robin explained, rapping her knuckles on the door. “Robin! Are you okay?”

“Hmm, maybe he’s in the Trash Room? Where’d you guys search?”

“We searched this part of the facility, but we got nothin’.” Falco replied.

“Maybe he’s somewhere else. Cafeteria, maybe?” Wii Fit Trainer suggested.

They departed the living quarters and into the atrium, where their questions were answered.

“Hey, what’s that cello case doing in the Atrium?” Pit asked, pointing it out. “Isn’t it supposed to be in the storage room or something?”

Falco looked at the classrooms he had exited from the first day. “Or maybe...everyone, follow me!” He raced to the halls.

“Wha- Falco, wait! Some of us aren’t as fast as you!”

Nonetheless, he opened the classroom’s doors. There were a hall of 10 of them, each geared towards a subject.

The first one he opened, 10-J was a Science Lab. 10-I was an Art Room. Mathematics. Anthropology. Falco’s classroom, the one he woke up in was the English Classroom. History. Physics. 

* * *

 

Falco exited the classroom wing frustrated, the others following, out of breath from chasing after the avian ace all over.

“I...had no idea you were that fast…” Pit bent over to catch his breath.

The avian shrugged. “It’s just a part of me.”

“More importantly, we overlooked the cello case in the atrium.” Robin pointed out. “Come on, let’s go.”

And so, Robin dragged all three members of their investigation team to the inconspicuous-looking cello case.

“There’s probably nothing important inside.” Falco grumbled.

Wii Fit Trainer opened the case, revealing nothing inside. “Odd. Wouldn’t an instrument be in here?”

Pit knelt down. “Hey. look! There’s a bit of dried blood here!”

**[Bullet Added: Cello Case]**

_There is a cello case in the atrium._

**[Bullet Added: Dried Blood]**

_Inside the cello case is a few spots of dried blood, with more on the inside cover._

“Wait…” Falco turned his head towards the music room. “Shouldn’t this be in the music room?”

“Let’s recheck the music room, then.” Rosalina nodded.

“Hey!” Captain Falcon said, the muscular racer approaching them. “Whatcha up to?”

“Oh, hey Captain.” Pit waved. “We’re trying to find out why the cello case is here.”

“Huh...well, maybe there’s something in the classroom wing?”

Come to think of it, Falco  _ did _ skip over a few classrooms like the Music room…

The six entered the classroom wing, proceeding to the music room. As his hand reached for the doorknob, Falco began feeling something strange trickling down his back. Like something bad was going to happen.

“What’s wrong?” The Racer asked. 

“I’m...just out of it today, probably just seeing Sonic’s body...eugh.” Falco shivered.

“Don’t worry, kiddo, nothin’ bad will happen.” He slid the door open for Falco, and the six filed through. “I, am an eternal fire, baby!”

“Well that was unexpected.” Pit remarked. “But it looks like someone had a fight in this room.”

“How would you know?” Rosalina asked.

“When I woke up here, this place was spotless!”

**[Bullet added: State of Music Room]**

_The Music Room is trashed._

“Yeah, guess that’s all gone to waste now.” Falco kicked open a guitar case. “Ah...shit!”

“What is it?” Captain Falcon asked.

 

Falco let out a scream as he stepped back from the case, for there was the bloody body of Shulk.

**♫ DR3 OST: Old World Order ♫**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12219 characters. 9 pages in Google Docs. 2139 words. This took me too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen little Smashers trapped and televised
> 
> One failed his love and left with Eleven plus Five
> 
> Sixteen little Smashers cooking by the sea
> 
> One took a dip and then there was Twelve plus Three


End file.
